


Правда или действие

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band, WTF Kombat 2021, Да и Саша не лучше, Джон с Мартином милуются, Тим Стокер опасен, игра: правда или действие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Джон выбрал правду. Мартин выбрал действие. У их выборов есть последствия.Вся компания выходит в бар после работы, и каждый открывает для себя что-то новое.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: спецквест





	Правда или действие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563801) by [voiceless_terror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_terror/pseuds/voiceless_terror). 



— Я люблю всех в этом баре! — закричал Тим, и бар поддержал его столь же громко и радостно. Был вечер среды.

_ Среды. _

Саша понятия не имела, как Тиму удалось вытащить их всех — включая некоего Джонатана Симса! — сюда _._ В этом как-то был замешан паук, и книга, и несколько чашек чая — Саша не прислушивалась.

И вот они здесь,  в одном из тех мест, где Тим постоянно проводил пятницы, окруженные  шотами и жирной едой, хотя им все еще надо быть в Институте завтра к девяти. А Джону даже ближе к семи.

Самого Джона, впрочем, это  совершенно не заботило.

Они сидели у бара, поближе к напиткам, что позволило Джону уже  _ несколько раз _ повторить свой заказ — и никто из них даже не замечал, как это происходило. И это еще не считая тех сетов, которые они покупали вместе. Должно быть, пытался запить что-то очень страшное, решила Саша, глядя, как он, съехав наполовину с барного стула, наблюдал за игрой света на танцполе, точно завороженный. Это было бы даже мило, если бы глаза его при этом не были в кучу.

Мартин  _ точно _ находил это милым. Он пока еще не был пьян так, как босс, но упорно к этому шел. Весь вечер он только и делал, что смотрел на Джона, кивал яростно, стоило тому начать вновь вываливать груду какой-то информации, подвигал к нему тарелку за тарелкой с закусками, к которым Джон даже не притрагивался. И Саша, и Тим знали, что Мартин давно уже по уши — но наблюдать за этим было невыносимо.

Саша обязана была вмешаться и сделать хоть что-то. Время было самое подходящее: Мартин не запинался и не нервничал, Джон размяк и раскачивался лениво под музыку, что доносилась из колонок. Сейчас или никогда.  
Саша ударила ладонью по стойке, едва не напугав остальных.

— Давайте сыграем в “Правду или действие”!   
Удивление на лице Тима быстро сменилось  коварством , стоило ему заметить хитрую улыбку Саши.

— Ох-хо-хо, Саша, что за  _ прекрасная _ идея.  
— Мы в баре, — заявил Мартин, отхлебнув из своего бокала. — Как ты вообще себе это представляешь?  
— О, я-то прекрасно представляю, Мартин, — ответил Тим почти с угрозой. — Это все ради того, чтобы помочь тебе. Босс, ты в деле?

Джон скользнул по ним взглядом, явно не заинтересованный ни словом из их разговора.  
— Хмм? — очень умно спросил он.  
— Шоты, босс! Ты в деле? — Тим взмахнул рукой, и несколько рюмок волшебным образом появилось рядом с ним.   
Джон тут же залпом выпил одну из них, даже не поморщившись.  То еще оказалось зрелище.  
У Мартина разве что кровь носом не шла. Но он был к этому близок.

— Тим! — выкрикнула Саша, возвращаясь к более важным вещам. — Правда или действие?  
— Давай начнем с простого, — он в предвкушении потер руки. — Правда.  
— Скучный, — протянула она, дразнясь. — Раскрой-ка мне тайну: из тех, с кем ты спал из всего нашего гордого института, кто был самым  позорным ?  
Мартин поперхнулся. Джон, кажется, вовсе перестал обращать на них внимание.

Тим, неожиданно крайне серьезный, склонил голову к плечу, задумавшись.  
— Ну тут как посмотреть. Мы оцениваем по внешности? Личности? Мерзости в целом?  
— Хм. Давай немного иначе, — Саша была рада любой сплетне, которую ей удавалось добыть, но она все еще не хотела оказаться слишком назоливой. — Кто самый неожиданный? Кого мы бы в жизни не угадали?  
— О, — Тим ухмыльнулся, готовый поделиться чем-то крайне интересным. — Хочешь заставить меня пересмотреть все файлы и найти тебе иголку в стоге секса.

— Отвратительно, — пробормотал Джон,  оторвавшись от картошки-фри.  Мартин тут же согласно кивнул, хотя он-то ловил каждое слово.

— Знаете Ханну?

Саша попыталась вспомнить.

— Которая из хранилища артефактов?  
— Нет, — Мартин покачал головой. — Которая из библиотеки.  
— Оба неправы, — Тим приподнял брови. — Которая из исследователей.

Мартин с Сашей замерли, и даже Джон пораженно обернулся к Тиму.  
— Ханна-яичный-салат?  
— Та самая, — ответил Тим, и все остальные тут же карикатурно сморщились, точно их вдруг разом начало тошнить.  
— Серьезно, Тим? Она хотя бы зубы почистила? — Мартин,  все еще пытаясь осознать сказанное, отпил из бокала.

— Может, она тебе и половину своего сэндвича предложила, когда вы закончили?  
Саша прыснула, Мартин тоже не сдержал смешка. Тим промолчал.

— Да ну, ты не мог…  
— Идите вы, это было даже неплохо…

— Вот поэтому не надо заниматься сексом, — с видом мудреца кивнул Джон. — Все всегда заканчивается яичным салатом.  
— Именно! — Мартин ударил ладонью по стойке, тут же соглашаясь. — Погоди, что?

— Продолжаем! — Тим взмахнул рукой и ткнул в Джона. — Босс! Правда или действие?  
Джон прищурился — Саша не была уверена, задумался ли он над ответом или же попросту не понял, чего от него хотят.  
— Босс?  
— Я не хотел играть , — он пригубил свой виски с колой. — Правда.

— Ладно-ладно. Скажи мне… — Тим  поднял палец к подбородку,  раздумывая над вариантами. — Хм. Расскажи о себе что-то такое, что нас всех шокирует. Прям по-настоящему серьезно шокирует. Свой самый  странный секрет, — он склонился ближе к Джону, дополнив свой фирменный Подкат Тима Стокера полуприкрытыми глазами и ухмылкой.   
Мартин тут же неожиданно  злобно его оттолкнул, и Саша громко засмеялась.

— Джон, ты не обязан отвечать... — начал он было.  
— Еще как обязан! — встрял Тим, откидываясь на спинку своего стула и потирая локоть, который ударил Мартин. — В этом вся суть игры.  
— Но мы не должны его заставлять…  
— Никто и не заставляет, — попыталась прервать их Саша.  
— Пока что…

— Вот, — Джон сунул свой телефон с открытым ютубом и ужасного качества видео с какой-то группой на экране Тиму в руки.  
— И что это? — Саша вместе с Мартином склонилась над экраном, щурясь. — Концерт, на который ты ходил?  
— Можно и так сказать, — со странной застенчивостью ответил Джон.

— Это что, стимпанк? — спросил Мартин, склоняясь все ниже. — Они одеты…  
— Пиздец как всрато, — с улыбкой закончил за него Тим. — Не знаю, мне они вроде как нравятся. Солист горяч.  
Джон пьяно хихикнул, и в тот же момент видео приблизилось, расфокусировавшись на секунду, прежде чем…

— Джон, это что,  _ ты?  
_ — Не глупи, Мартин, это…  _ ох блять это Джонатан Симс. _

— Это я! — пьяно зашептал Джон, почти сползая со стула.  
Саша уставилась на фигуру на экране. Да, это был Джон. С распущенными волосами, куда моложе, с кучей косметики — но этот голос она бы узнала где угодно. Она обернулась обратно к боссу в покосившихся очках и помятой жилетке.

_ Что за хрень с тобой случилась? _

Завтра он точно будет об этом жалеть.

Тим не мог оторвать глаз от экрана, держал его в паре сантиметров от лица. Мартин повернулся к Саше, пьяный, но с неожиданно серьезным и твердым взглядом.

— Действие, — сказал он не терпящим возражений тоном.  
— Сейчас, — она запнулась, — сейчас не твоя очередь, Мартин. Технически, Джон должен…  
— Я. Выбираю. Действие.

Ох, ну ладно.

Сейчас или никогда. Джон сам ее подтолкнул своим признанием.

— Ты должен, — Саша подняла голову: Джон с Мартином смотрели друг на друга совсем иначе теперь. Мартин выглядел, точно шпион на задании, Джон же открыто его дразнил, вскинув бровь.  _ Я что-то упустила? _ — Должен поцеловать самого красивого человека в этом баре!  
Она едва успела это выпалить: двух секунд не прошло, а Мартин уже подхватил Джона, утянув его в поцелуй прямиком из сказки — если бы в сказках были архивисты и их ассистенты, и происходили бы они в темных барах в ночи со среды на четверг. Джон тут же  обнял Мартина в ответ, притянув его к себе еще ближе.  
— Ну наконец-то! — выкрикнул Тим. Он оторвался от видео и включил свою камеру, чтобы записать происходящее.  
Нога Джона каким-то образом оказалась у талии Мартина, и Саша  начала чувствовать себя неуютно, точно именно она, из всего полного людей бара, вмешивалась во что-то очень личное.  
— Стой, “наконец-то”? — спросила она в замешательстве. Она не думала, что это все зайдет настолько далеко — или что Джон  _ ответит _ . Она думала, что просто поможет Мартину получить что-то безобидное, вроде поцелуя в щеку, а не… вот  _ это _ . Чем бы это ни было. — Что ты знаешь такого, чего я не знаю я?

— Эй, Саш, я думал, ты тут самая наблюдательная, — Тим прекратил запись и спрятал телефон обратно в карман.  _ Боже, да как им только воздуха хватает? _ — Они тут заигрывали весь вечер, такие милые, аж тошно.  
— Я… Джону он тоже нравится? — Саша обернулась к ним обратно: целоваться они перестали, но все еще стояли, вжавшись друг в друга, и Мартин хихикал в ответ на что-то, что Джон ему шептал. — И когда он успел? 

— Сегодня днем, думаю, — Тим отпил из бокала и обнял ее за плечи. — Ну, точнее, не знаю, как долго Мартин ему нравился. Но, боже, ты должна была это видеть: Джон кричал что-то о пауке, и Мартин просто взял и прибил его книгой, размазал…  
— Но Мартин любит пауков!  
— Ага! Но Джона он любит все же сильнее, как видишь. Только взглянул на его милое испуганное личико — и пристукнул. Я думал, Джон прям там ему и предложение сделает. Сразу по уши влюбился.

Саша надулась.

— И ты знал, как я ненавижу не знать чего-то такого! Надо было сказать мне, мы бы поменяли план…  
— И упустили бы шанс узнать о тайном прошлом Джона? — Тим покачал головой. —  Ну уж нет!  
— Хах, — Саша склонила голову к плечу. — Я уже почти забыла об этом со всеми этими поцелуями.

Мартин с Джоном все еще стояли в своем маленьком мирке. Саша надеялась, что они вспомнят обо всем утром — а если нет, что ж, для этого есть видео Тима. Зевнув, она облокотилась на него.  
Тим расплылся в улыбке.

— А что насчет нас с тобой…  
Саша тут же скинула его руку с плеча, рассмеявшись:  
— Думаешь, я уже забыла о Ханне-яичный-салат?

— Это было всего один раз!


End file.
